Ferrow
Ferrow"s Story Ferrow is a lighting type Arrease with a drifting personality. Ferrow is strong, fast, smart, caring, and competitive. Ferrow usally keeps his arms cross or behind his head or 1 hand on his sword will traveling. Ferrow and Nero always get into a compete over the littlest things. Ferrow has two comapanions named asume and keita who travel with him but sometimes ferrow sends them off to either get money or get information about invictuis. He doesn’t always travel with Nero and the group cause of his adventures. Ferrow is an avenger his parents were killed by a legendary warrior that was sealed away by Nero’s father. Ferrow also falls in love with aria and saves Nero and aria when kron’s castle starts collapsing. Ferrow soon starts to feel weak around nero because, when the village was attacked by a beastul hunter. nero and ferrow oth had to gang up on him to stand a chance. the guy was pretty strong and told nero that, he's not far from achieving his level of power. which pissed ferrow off, because he felt the power of the man who killed his parent's and nero's power pales in comparison. so if nero is stronger then him then ferrow is very far from achieving his goal in life which is revenge. after the battle is over ferrow is visited by reyu and is told that, if he joins him then he can gain the power he needs. ferrow agrees and then kills riker and gives riker's arrease stone to reyu so that he can get beastul mode,(the mode you get when you put together a human arrease stone, with a animal arrease stone). reyu then tells ferrow to prove himself, by killing nero. so things happen and ferrow fights nero(epic batttle) but decides not to kill him and leaves to join the beastul hunter's. Apperance as the picture shows but a scarf covering his waist and tight black baggy pants with metal shoes. Ferrows weapon is a sword. Arrease Move Bolt: lighting surronds the blade and when swung it releases a bolt of eletricty Stream: a stream of lighting scatters from all directions and then shots up in the air. Lighting Strike:a bolt of eletricity comes down from the sky charging both hands or both feet and making it faster and stronger. How Ferrow Met Nero Ferrow meets nero when he runs into a group of bandits he has been hired to take down and see's nero,keria, and mizu fighting them in the middle of the street. ferrow jumps in and says what are you doing to those men, nero says so this must be there leader and charges for ferrow. ferrow dodges nero easy, nero says this guys fast i better get serious. ferrow says ill ask again what are you doing to these men. nero replies the same thing im about to do to you and that's kicking your ass. ferrow smirks and says ill toy with you for a while and pulls out his sword, nero smiles and says so now your getting serious OK so lets go and run towards ferrow. ferrow swings his sword and clashes with nero's they both struggle to push the other off and nero jump's back and yells banru. a slashes of explosive power crumbles everything in it's path making a line towards ferrow. ferrow smiles and yells bolt and a slashes of lighting destroy's everything in its path. the two powers come together and make's a explosion pushing back nero and ferrow. the bandits are scared and regretting why they messed with these guys in the first place. nero hops up and ferrow gets up and amend each other on there attack saying its not easy to handle their attack. nero and ferrow both go again and as there blades get ready to clash once more a girl yells out ferrow what are you doing and kicks nero and ferrow in the face knocking them into a tree. ferrow fixes himself up and looks at the girl and says Asume why did you just kick me i was in the middle of something. nero pulls his head out of the tree remains and says yea whats the big idea ohh. nero says its you. keria yells out your the girl from this morning and mizu comments yea the one that was in such a rush. asume says ohh yea i remember you guys from the diner. asume you didn't answer my question why did you just interuppt or battle. asume replies because we have a job to do we don't have time for your little duel with this red head. nero yells out hey its not my fault and besides there red highlights. asume says yea whatever so lets go now the client wants this job done by the end of the day. Ferrow sigh's loudly and says yea your right and puts his sword away. nero crys out hey were not done here. ferrow says ohh yes we are i have bigger and better things to do then just toying with you. nero says angrily what. maybe another time ferrow replies as he walks away with asume. Rival Nero: Kron: Shadow: Fayt: Griffins Captains Kiro: Best Friend Nero: Family Information Classified: Qoutes " you dear try to tell me not to seek out my revenge when you have aready got yours, no matter what you say you cant fully believe you killed kron just to save the world " what Ferrow says to nero when Ferrow tries to leave griffin to join the beastul hunters and nero tries to change his mind. Ferrow Drawings